Cold Night
by Crazybird101
Summary: Grievous and Dooku reveal some secrets while waiting out a blizzard in a cave on Hoth. AU. Grievous/Dooku. SLASH. NO SMUT


**I am gonna get killed in my sleep for this one. I've noticed that during my time in the Star Wars section of Fanfiction I've noticed one thing: There aren't any Grievous/Dooku fics. Now I can understand why some people find that EXTREMELY wrong, but I just find that pairing...hot. If they were touching or kissing than fine but MA stuff is just plain WRONG! So I've taken the liberty to write down a T rated fic of them kissing. ONLY KISSING.**

**I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible so NO FLAMES.**

**WARNING: SLASH, GRIEVOUS/DOOKU, POSSIBLE OOC, AU**

**UNIVERSE: CLONE WARS 2003-2005 CARTOON**

**I don't own Star Wars T-T**

**X.X**

The storm had taken them by surprise.

Dooku clung to his cloak as he stood at the mouth of the icy cave staring out into the endless sea of white. Waiting for his cyborg companion to return.

Soon the faint outline of a figure pushing its way through the blizzard was seen. Grievous clung to his white cloak as he made his way back to the cave where Dooku was waiting for him. Soon he saw the faint orange glow of the fire they had made up ahead. And the form of Dooku's shorter figure standing there.

"Any luck?" Dooku asked once they were back in the cave.

"No." Grievous replied as he wiped the snow off his cloak.

The Hoth planet wasn't exactly the best place to become separated from your ship. Let alone with no source of communication whatsoever. And Grievous hated the cold for two reasons. One was because he was from the warm jungles of Kalee, having never felt this kind of weather before. And two was because the cold reminded him of someone he once knew. Someone he once loved before losing her. Of course he merely pushed the memories away, not letting them interfere with his goal of vengeance.

Dooku sighed as he took a seat by the fire, sitting crossed-legged and pulling his cloak closer to his shivering human body. Even though it didn't do much good. Grievous took a seat beside him as well. Except he wasn't shivering because he can't feel anything. His remaining internal organs were shielded behind his white armor plating. And his reptilian like face was hidden behind his mask.

"It's going to be a while until the storm dies down," Grievous said, "you should get some sleep."

Dooku, still shivering, arched his silvery eyebrow. "W-what about you?" he asked between slightly chattery teeth.

Grievous frowned behind his mask. "I don't sleep." he replied.

"Ah yes. That's right." Dooku said with a chuckle before lieing down on his side, back facing Grievous. "Wake me once the storm past so we can get out of here." he said.

"Yes Count." Grievous replied.

Curling up a bit and pulling his cloak closer, Dooku nodded off to sleep.

...

_It was chilly night in some places of Serenno._

_A young boy, barely the age of three, was gently led to his bed room by his father. The older man lifted the young boy up with his strong arms and tucked him in for bed. After kissing his child goodnight the man switched off the lights._

_"Daddy?" the little boy suddenly asked. _

_The man turned away from the door and looked over to his son, who was sitting up._

_"What's the matter child?" he asked. _

_"It's really cold." the child asked, rubbing his arms and shivering slightly. _

_The older man chuckled and took a seat beside his son before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Its normal for Serenno to get cold. There are some places in the universe were it's much, much, colder than this."_

_The little boy chattered his developing teeth slightly. "D-do you know some planets that are colder?" he asked. _

_"Well personally no. But I do know that there some planets out there that are. Now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." the older man said, gently tucking his son back in. Once he stepped out of the room he closed the door gently, leaving his little son alone in the cold. _

...

Dooku woke up with a soft gasp. His body already felt sore by his sleeping position but he ignored the pain. He could still hear the fire cackling and the blizzard howling outside. How long had he been asleep? Dooku suddenly felt a slight disturbance around him. He could sense a pair of eyes gazing at him from behind. Shifting slightly, he slowly sat up. Minding the soreness on his left arm and leg.

He noticed Grievous gazing at him with those reptilian gold eyes of his. Dooku could have sworn he saw a hint of worry in those eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Grievous asked, "You've been muttering in your sleep for half an hour."

Dooku looked at him oddly. "I've been asleep for that long?" he grumbled to himself.

But Grievous still didn't look away. Instead, he blinked and tilted his head slightly in curiosity. There was something about Dooku that just caught his attention. Something he couldn't really describe.

Dooku noticed Grievous still gazing at him and glared back. "Can you please stop looking at me like that? I'm fine General." he said, trying to sound firm.

"No your not." Grievous said, "Your cold."

Dooku frowned. It was quite clear thanks to his constant shivering and teeth chattering. Grievous then silently removed his large white cloak, exposing his robotic body, and handed it to Dooku. "What's this?" he asked, slightly dismayed.

"Take it. Your cold." Grievous replied calmly.

Dooku was surprised by the calmness in his tone, but sighed in defeat. "Thanks." he managed to mutter before wrapping the large cloak around him. Dooku let a soft sigh escape him as he allowed the sudden warmth to envelope him. But he couldn't help but feel a tad bit embarrassed that he allowed his own General to help him like this. He was just lucky that they were alone.

The two sat there, silently, staring at the fire as it cackled. Filling the cave with their enlarged shadows while giving of a soft orange-red glow. Dooku clutched the cloaks closer as he stared at the fire. But one question pondered in his mind: Why doesn't Grievous sleep? Despite being a cyborg he still has the ability to sleep. So why doesn't he?

"General," Dooku said, turning to the cyborg, "why don't you sleep? You are capable of sleeping."

Grievous looked away. "It's personal." he replied.

Dooku arched his brow. "_General, _tell me _now._" he said sternly.

Sighing in defeat, he turned back to the older human and locked eyes with him. "I don't want to dream." he replied. Dooku was dismayed by the answer.

"Dreaming? _That's _why you don't sleep!" he said angrily. Dooku had drilled his teachings into Grievous ever since he taught him how to wield a lightsaber. How could he use something as ridiculous as dreaming as an excuse?

Grievous narrowed his golden eyes. Rage boiling inside him. "I told you it was private! You didn't have to know about it!" he hissed.

"As your master it is my duty to make sure that my apprentices think properly. I have every right to know!" Dooku yelled, standing up.

Grievous shot up, towering Dooku in his full height. "If you think that my answer is stupid, why do you even bother to ask any way if it's your _duty _as a master!" the Kaleesh yelled.

"I do it! Because I CARE!" Dooku roared, the last word echoing throughout the small cavern.

Grievous suddenly froze. Was he toying with him? Or did Dooku admit that he cared for his students? Dooku wasn't the type of man who would care for his students. But then again, being a former Jedi master, it was likely he would.

Dooku was panting. "I care for my students. Despite what others say, I'm not always heartless." he said, looking into Grievous's golden eyes with his brown eyes. There was no deception. He was telling the truth.

Grievous slowly sat back down, looking into the fire in shock and surprise. His master cared for him? If so then he was really good at hiding it. Then again Dooku is always good at hiding his emotions. Since Grievous didn't have the force he couldn't really tell.

"I-I care about you too." The droid General admitted quietly.

Dooku looked over at the cyborg. This was certainly a turn of events. One minute they were arguing then the next they were admitting things to each other.

"The reason why I don't wanna dream, is because it would only remind me of my old lover. Our partnership started from a dream. This planet...reminds me of her homeland. The north. It hurts just to remember her." Grievous muttered.

Dooku took a seat beside the cyborg and surprisingly placed his hand on his cold, metallic shoulder. Dooku still had his pensive look, but he said nothing. He didn't yell at him. He wasn't disappointed with him. He knew it was good for him to let things out. After all it was only them. And now Grievous had admitted that he cared about him as well.

"I don't want to lose you. How I lost her. I hate you yet I care about your safety. I yearn to kill you yet I wish to love you." Grievous whispered.

Dooku was even more surprised by these sudden revelations. Was the cyborg even thinking before he spoke? "Grievous," the old man muttered, "take off your mask."

Grievous looked over to his master in shock. Take off his mask? What for?

"Trust me General." he whispered.

Not wanting to disobey his master, Grievous carefully removed his mask; Hissing at the pain that soon followed. He shuddered the cold came into contact with his bare face. Dooku, surprisingly, wasn't disgusted. This face told stories. Stories of a warrior who struggled to survive in a world full of war and death. Touching it gently with the tips of his fingers, he gently pressed his lips to his.

Grievous's eyes widened. But he didn't push away. Instead he careful wrapped his metallic arms around the cold fragile body. His dark tunic pressed against his white metallic chest which kept his heart and lungs. One of the very few organs that had survived the crash. But then uneasy thoughts started to bombard its way into his mind. Was this okay? What if Sidious finds out? Would they get into trouble? Dooku sensed his uneasyness and sent a mental caress to soothe him. It did the trick, and all thoughts and worries simply melted away.

After what seemed like forever, when really it was only for a few seconds, Dooku finally pulled away from the cyborg before silently staring at the fire. He no longer felt cold. Grievous silently placed his mask back on before doing the same. Once the storm passed, he knew things would go back to normal as usual. But warm feeling suddenly enveloped him as Dooku sent another mental caress. Even though things wouldn't change once they returned to the ship, neither one would forget this moment.

What happened in this cave, will stay in this cave for all eternity. Dooku wrapped the cloaks around him and sat close to Grievous, listening as the blizzard outside howl and the fire cackle before drifting off to sleep once more, leaving a happy General.

End.

**What do you think? The first Grievous/Dooku fic in EXISTENCE! :D **

**Please no bad comments. The site is used for writing fanfics for pete's sake! Don't like it? Then LEAVE.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
